Joanne Seguin
Name: Joanne Seguin Gender: Female Age: 15 Hobbies and Interests: Joanne's interests lie mainly in 1990's and 2000's media, specifically in the movies, and the occasional video game. Outside of this she enjoys working out and hanging out with friends at school. Appearance: Joanne stands at 5'7", and weighs in at around 155lbs. Thanks to her active lifestyle, Joanne is physically fit, with very little fat on her body. Her muscles are toned, but not overly noticable, especially thanks to her usual choice of clothing, which generally involves baggy t-shirts and sweat pants. Joanne has blonde hair which is cut into a pixie cut. She often wears various coloured extensions on the right side near her face, simulating off center bangs. Favoured colours include blue, red, or purple, and she had various extentions in her bag on the day of the announcement. Joanne's face is nothing special, featuring blue eyes, a pointed nose, and pinkish lips. She has a small amount of fat in her face, which results in her having dimples in her cheeks when she smiles. On the day of the announcement, Joanne was wearing an oversized plain black t-shirt, with the hem almost touching her knees, with a smaller red tank top underneath, baggy grey sweat pants with black gym shorts underneath, a pair of red and black Adidas runners, and a red extension clipped into her hair. Biography: Joanne was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to Ryan and Leanne Seguin, the only child they would have. Ryan was a manager of a local bank, and Leanne was one of the tellers. They met when Leanne had first started working at the bank, where Ryan was a senior teller, and 7 years her elder. They hit it off quickly, and after dating for 2 1/2 years would eventually marry. Joanne was concieved shortly after this. Joanne spent the first ten years of her life in Philadelphia. As a student, she began her school career quite well, but by the time she reached grade 3 her teachers noticed that she was constantly falling asleep in class, and when she was awake she generally looked fatigued. Joanne's parents consulted their doctor, and after about two or three months of comprehensive tests, Joanne was diagnosed with narcolepsy, which was causing her to fall asleep frequently. She was prescribed Modafinil, a tried and tested medication for her condition. Once Joanne's condition was diagnosed and treated, her grades began to pick up again. She did particularly well in gym, and at recess was typically one of the most active people in her grade, always running non-stop. Her parents enrolled her into various after school programs such as baseball and soccer, but she never stuck with these for too long, as she didn't like the structured format of the games. When Joanne was ten, her father was offered a position in the offices of the main branch of the bank he worked at, located in Pittsburgh. He agreed to take the spot provided that his wife was transferred to a branch in the same city, which they agreed to. After moving to the new town, Joanne quickly assimilated herself into the school populace, making friends with the more sporty types. Upon entering high school, Joanne's grades continued to excel in gym, although her other classes were average at best. Rather than join any teams, Joanne instead made arrangements with the gym teachers to use the weight room after school with the supervision of a teacher or senior student. Joanne tends to keep to herself in school, though not because she's a loner. She spends her breaks and spare time running the track or in the weight room, although if she's not doing that then she can be found with her friends, who are generally the sporty types/jocks. Joanne also has a bit of an obsession with the 90's and early 2000's, mainly due to her mom's collection of DVDs. Since about the age of twelve, Joanne has been collecting old movie posters, promotional materials, DVDs, and even some really old VHSs. She even managed to find a still functioning VCR which allowed her to watch said tapes. Currently her walls are covered with posters from movies like Transformers, Iron Man, Twilight, The Watchmen, and Titanic, just to name a few. Her DVD collection is in the hundreds and she owns over 70 VHS tapes. Typically anyone who visits her house will invaribly be forced to watch one of these movies. Advantages: When Joanne isn't feeling the effects of her narcolepsy, she posses a decent amount of strength and speed. The first two to three hours after Joanne wakes up she is more alert than the average person. She is also more likely to be active at night, due to frequently sleeping during the day. Disadvantages: Joanne suffers from narcolepsy, and while she is medicated for his, the people running the Program took her medication. Thus Joanne suffers from frequent bouts of drowsiness, and if she is still for more than a few moments, there is a very good chance she will fall asleep. She also suffers hypnagogic hallucinations, which are vivid, often frightening, dreamlike experiences that occur while dozing, falling asleep and/or while awakening. These visions are triggered specifically in Joanne while she is waking, which can cause her to massively freak out depending on the vision. Designated Number: Female Student #12 ---- Designated Weapon: Fire Axe Conclusion: If it weren't for the narcolepsy, F12 would stand a solid chance. However as it stands, she will probably fall asleep and be eliminated by someone looking for easy prey. The above biography is as written by Rocky. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Luke Mendoza 'Collected Weapons: '''Fire Axe (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Siobhan McCarthy 'Enemies: 'Madeline Harris, Luke Mendoza '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Joanne, in chronological order. Pregame *Vitriol Program *M05: START *Lightweights *The Calamity Symphony Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Joanne. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Joanne was a character whose arc might've felt appropriate if she was one of the first ten or so deaths, but who comes off as a bit truncated for bringing the game to right before its halfway point. A lot of this is down to the fact that she was in only three threads, and they were all fairly typical things for SOTF; first she wakes up and sort of adapts to the game, then she moves on and meets a friend, only to watch them die, then she picks a fight over a misunderstanding and is killed. The problem is that there's not a lot of connecting material, which is especially disappointing as her death is the result of a course of action she's only very recently committed to, and involves a ton of leaps of logic. She goes from wanting to get revenge on one specific person to battling anyone with a kill to the death, not even bothering to talk first. It's unfortunate, because I think Joanne had a lot of potential and the events are not bad taken individually, but overall they come off as sort of rushed and forced because they never see full development. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program